Nearly all bicycles have a seat post whose height may be adjusted manually while the bike is parked by loosening a bolt and nut combination. Bicycles may also be equipped with a special elevating seat post which replaces the user's seat post. These posts are based on locking gas springs and are very expensive, and have a low weight capacity and adjustment range.